


Good Old-Fashion Lover Boy

by loversclub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversclub/pseuds/loversclub
Summary: Sirius attempts to serenade Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	Good Old-Fashion Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! this is my first fic i’m ever writing so i’m open to constructive criticism just be nice cause i’m sensitive  
> you can find me on hp tiktok @jamespotterdatemepls  
> i also would like to note i do not agree with any of jkr’s bigotry

It’s sixth year, Gryffindor has just beat Hufflepuff and of course, this means a party must be thrown. Or at least that’s what James and Sirius say. Remus doesn’t mind though, he’s sitting on the couch next to Lily Evans discussing the potions essay they have due the upcoming Monday. As a song fades out another one fades in, one Remus recognizes from hearing through their dorm frequently.

I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two

He sees Sirius's eyes light up across the room, similar to a dog seeing a treat. Suddenly those grey eyes find what they were searching for and he’s on his way over to Remus. He pushes past a girl trying to talk to him but doesn’t seem to notice. Sirius does that a lot, not noticing the girls who seem to swarm around him. Sirius says girls aren’t important when there are pranks to be planned and quidditch to be played. Peter thinks he’s insane for it, James never comments but always looks like he knows something. Remus, well when he hears Sirius say things like that he pretends his heart doesn’t flutter and moves on. It’s not any of his business what Sirius does. 

I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you

Sirius has made it over to the couch now and is looking at Remus with something unrecognizable. He looks nervous which confuses Remus even more. Unexpectedly Sirius is reaching out his hand and saying, “Wanna dance?" Remus thinks to himself that he has never been more confused in his life. “I don’t know how to dance!” He thinks this might have been the wrong thing to say, because Sirius's smile falls, but not for long as he grabs Remus up from the couch abruptly.

Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy

Sirius still seems nervous but he’s singing with a smile on his face. “I can show you how to dance, it’ll be fun!” Remus doesn’t know how to respond because Sirius Black is holding his hands and staring at him intently. He decides not to respond and instead grips Sirius's hands and gives a smile in return.

What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy

Sirius continues to sing along while twirling Remus around and jumping up and down. Remus suspects they must look insane, but he can’t bring himself to care because Sirius is dancing to him and oh my merlin Sirius is dancing with him. Suddenly they’ve stopped dancing and Sirius lets go of his hands. Sirius looks worried and Remus wants to go back to only a few seconds ago when Sirius was still smiling. He looks around the room and notices people are staring, so he grabs Sirius’ hand, smiles at him, and drags him up to the dorm. Sirius follows, he always follows.

Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)  
Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after all

The music grows quieter as they enter the dorm. Remus feels nervous but goes to sit on his bed, knowing Sirius will follow his lead. Before he can speak Sirius blurts out, “I’m really sorry Remus I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just that James said to tell you how I felt but you know I’m bad with words, so I just thought I would show you by dancing with you to that song. Oh, Merlin that song, I’m so pathetic I listen to it all the time pining like a stupid girl over you,”  
Remus can no longer hear the rest of Sirius’s ramble because Sirius Black just said he was pining over Remus. He thinks this must be a prank until he looks back at Sirius and sees how distressed he looks. He's still going on talking, something about how Prongs was right and how Remus probably hated him. “Sirius just stop talking!” Remus immediately regrets it as his mouth snaps shut and he looks even sadder. Remus can’t think of what to say, “Um, you fancy me?” Sirius’ face turns pink, “Yeah, how could I not?” Sirius looks genuine with his reply. That’s all Remus needs, he grabs Sirius’ face and they’re only inches apart. “Padfoot you’re a bloody idiot if you don't think I fancy you.” Their lips meet in a clumsy kiss and then they pull away with smiles on their faces. Remus hears the song coming near an end and stands up, “Can we finish that dance?” Sirius’ grin is enough of an answer for Remus.

Ooh, love (There he goes again)  
(He's my good old fashioned loverboy) Ooh, loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?  
Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned (fashioned) loverboy


End file.
